The invention is based on an adjusting device for a fuel injection pump. From German Offenlegungsschrift No. 30 04 035 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 48 596, electrical adjusting devices of this kind are already known, in which the plug connection for the control current lead is secured to the cap, and resilient contact elements are provided on the holder which are bonded to conductors leading to the plug connection. In these devices, bonding during the housing assembly is difficult and expensive. The sealing of the housing, which contains fuel, in the vicinity of the plug connection is also problematic.